Magic
by AnimalCops
Summary: "Wait, wait, wait." The Cloaked Schemer held out one hand and pressed a finger to Saix's lips to quiet him, "You want my help… so you can get laid?"


_**A/N from A.C.: Pairing from the Random KH Pairing Generator again, because I would have never thought this up.**_

_**Seme: Cloud**_

_**Uke: Saix**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Keyword: Magic**_

_**Warnings: crazy crack pairing, a little more than implied CLeon, fun times, desperate Saix, boy smexings.**_

"Listen, Zexion, I need your help."

The Cloaked Schemer nearly dropped his prized Lexicon, "_You_ need _my_ help?"

Saix nodded, "Yes, please, Zexion. I need to used your magic."

"It's not magic, VII."

"Illusions, then, it is the same thing!"

Zexion sighed, "What do you need, VII?"

"Okay, so I saw this guy on one of my missions and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." The Cloaked Schemer held out one hand and pressed a finger to Saix's lips to quiet him, "You want my help… so you can get laid?"

Pushing VI's hand away the Luna Diviner shrugged, "Well… kind of… I guess…"

Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, holding his book between his arms and chest, "Do you honestly think I have nothing better to do, VII?"

"Well… _Do_ you have anything better to do?"

"… Not really, no."

Saix smirked and outstretched an arm, palm opened, he summoned a dark portal and dragged Zexion through. The two exited the darkness in Traverse Town, just outside of Merlin's home. The Berserker looked around to make sure no one was there and he pushed his fellow Organization member into an alleyway.

He smirked at number VI, "Look over there."

The Diviner pointed out at a single person walking toward Merlin's house. He had brown hair and just one part of Saix's own 'X' scar. He wore black pants, a white undershirt, and a black leather jacket with a furred collar. The stern look on his face seemed to grow into a bored one as he walked to the building.

"Is that the one?" Zexion asked, arching a brow.

"No. But the one I want likes that one. I want you to make me look like him."

"If I do that, VII, it won't be you he's fucking."

"Shut up, Zexion. Just do this for me!"

The higher ranking Organization member sighed and pushed the Berserker away from him. He lazily flicked slate-colored hair from in front of his eyes and looked up at Saix, "What do I get if I do this for you?"

"I do not know! What do you want?"

A smirk flitted onto Zexion's features for a moment before fading back into his normal stoic look, "Give Demyx the rest of my missions for the next month."

Saix narrowed his eyes, "What? Are you kidding me? If I do that, Demyx will not do any of the work and the Superior will _kill_ me!"

"I know." The smirk was back, and it was staying.

"You are such a bastard, Zexion…"

"Yet, you're relying on this 'bastard' for help…"

The Berserker frowned, "Because I know you can do it."

Zexion chuckled, "You're right. I can." He opened his Lexicon and flipped through the pages. Speaking softly, darkness from all around the alleyway started to crawl for the Diviner. When Saix was completely absorbed in darkness, Zexion waved a hand to the side, and the darkness shattered.

In front of the Schemer stood that brunet.

Saix raised a hand in front of his face noticing the black glove, but that was similar to the standard black leather Organization gloves.

Zexion nodded, "Congrats, you now look just like the crush of the man you lust after."

The Berserker smiled, "Do I really?" Wow, Zexion had even disguised his voice. He rose a hand to touch the 'X' scar but could only feel one line of the raised scarred flesh. He touched the white fur of his new leather coat. Saix grinned and gave Zexion a huge hug, "Oh thank you, Zexion! You are a miracle worker!"

The smaller man pushed away from the hug, "Yes, well, you are welcome. That spell only lasts for a few hours, anyway, so... you better hurry with that task if you want to do it before the spell wears off."

The taller man nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Saix turned and walked out from the alleyway. He waved a goodbye to number VI before the other disappeared in a dark portal. The berserker smiled to himself and walked to the center of town. He knew from the many times that he had gone there for missions and even times he just wanted to see the one he lusted for.

The Diviner paused for a second before walking out in the open where his beloved could see him.

"Hey, Leon! Over here."

He stopped walking and looked around, spotting his blond crush. "Oh, h- hi Cloud."

The blond ex-SOLDIER walked over to the brunet, "Why aren't you at Merlin's? I thought you had to do something, y'know, computer related."

Saix shrugged, "He did not need me." _The voice may be the same_, Saix thought, _but the way I talk may give me away.  
_  
"Oh? That's good. More time for you to hang out, huh? I mean, I'm sure Yuffie and Aerith would have driven you nuts."

The Berserker-turned-warrior chuckled softly, "Probably." He didn't know who exactly those people were, but he could put on the act that he did.

"So what brings you here to visit me, Leon?"

"I just wanted to see you." He stated plainly.

Cloud fought against the faint blush that crept onto his face, "Oh?"

Chuckling softly, Saix nodded, "Yeah."

"Uh, why is that?"

"I have grown to like you, Cloud." The Diviner said, with a small tilt of his head.

"Like me?" The blond asked, "What do you mean, Leon?"

Saix couldn't help but frown as the ex-SOLDIER said the man's name, reminding the Berserker that he was nothing but an impostor. "I mean that I like you, Cloud. You know..." He shook his head, "Do not make me explain it." Because he couldn't. He was a Nobody, how could he possibly explain?

The blond smiled completely out of character, "You don't have to explain. I understand."

"Y- You do?"

"Well, yeah. I've liked you for quite a long time, Leon."

Ugh, that name... "You have?"

"Yeah... Is that bad?"

"No!" The berserker inwardly sighed; yes, it was bad. "No, its not."

Saix moved closer to the blond, pressing him up against the wall. He put his hands against the wall, on either side of Cloud's head. He leaned forward and claimed the blond's own lips with his own. Mako blue eyes widened but slowly fell half-lidded as he melted into the kiss. It was quick, Saix pulling back first.

"C- Cloud, I am sorry... I did not mean to... I- I lost control of myself."

The blond quickly met the taller man's lips with his own again and pulled back with a smile, "Don't be sorry..."

"B- But..."

Cloud held a finger to Saix's lips, "How about we go back to my place?"

The Berserker nearly fainted right then, but through his shock, he managed to nod.

"Great. Come on." The petite blond smiled and grabbed Saix's wrist, pulling him down the street. "My house isn't that far, Leon."

Saix ignored the name and followed the blond. "Okay."

After a few minutes of fast-paced walking, the two men reached a small house.

"This is your place?" Saix asked, arching a brow.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"It is almost too cute to be something belonging to you."

Rolling his eyes, the blond softly sighed, "Oh shut up."

"Now, that is not very nice…"

The blond opened the door and dragged his blunette-turned-brunet into the house. The taller man pushed Cloud against the door once it was shut, mashing their lips together in a forceful kiss. The Berserker's tongue pushed past the smaller man's lips and teeth, brushing against his tongue. Cloud let out a small lustful moan and let his tongue do a little dirty dance with the other man's.

Saix pulled away with a soft moan, "B- Bedroom?"

The blond nodded and kissed the taller man again, stripping him as they headed toward Cloud's bedroom, lips still locked. A trail of clothing followed the two men as they went; shirts, pants, jackets, gloves, shoes and boxers were scattered along the hallway's floor.

Cloud broke the kiss and pushed Saix into his room; the brunet stumbled back and fell onto the blond's bed. The Berserker quickly shot a quick glance to the clock, his eyes went wide. It had already been a few hours. The spell was going to wear off soon.

Cloud cleared his throat loudly, and Saix looked back at him. The Berserker purred deep in his chest and licked his lips, "Cloud…"

The blond chuckled and climbed onto the bed, settling himself over the taller man. He let their lips meet roughly, both of them closing their eyes in bliss. Cloud pulled away first, opening his eyes.

"I knew it."

Saix opened his eyes as well and stared up at the other man, "Do not even tell me…"

"Your little spell wore off, _Saix_."

"H- How do you know my name..?"

"I have my ways…"

"I suppose you want me to leave..?"

Cloud let a smirk creep onto his face and he reached down, wrapping his hand around the blunette's length. Saix let out a little gasp and bucked his hips up. The blond chuckled, "Who ever said I wanted you to go?"

"C- Cloud! Please…"

The blond squeezed and pumped the hard member in his hand, leaning over to breath heatedly in the blunette's ear, "Please what..?"

"I- I need to c- c-" He cut himself off with a loud moan, bucking his hips up into the blond's hand.

"You need to cum?"

The Berserker whined desperately, "Yesss!"

Licking one finger, Cloud replied, "Then cum."

He spread the Diviner's legs and slipped the wet finger into the blunette's entrance. He relished in the small cry that left Saix's lips as he probed his insides. The blond wiggled his finger around, making sure to keep an even tempo while pumping the blunette's length in his hand.

With a soft cry, Saix came all over his stomach and Cloud's hand. "C- Clooouud!" His back arched and his head tilted back as he let the afterglow of his release wash over him.

The blond smirked, sitting back on his knees between the Berserker's legs. He slowly licked his fingers clean as Saix looked up at him. Cloud brushed his finger against Saix's sweet spot, making his gasp. He smirked, "How about we continue, my little stalker…"


End file.
